The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds
The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds is the upcoming spin-off/sequel of The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds. It's going to be a crossover of 5 anime ("The World God Only Knows", "B Gata H Kei", "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar", "Lucky Star", "Kanon") and 4 cartoons ("Adventure Time", "Regular Show", "The Fairly OddParents", "The Mighty B!"), and it will be rated TV-MA. Plot The worlds of the Six Warriors have gone back to normal. Brian Yochizuki, the real threat behind it all, starts threatening more worlds. Chihiro Kosaka's world is one of them, and she then realizes she's not as "normal" as she thinks she is. In fact, she's one of the nine new warriors! She travels to the worlds of "B Gata H Kei", "Adventure Time", "Regular Show", "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar", "Lucky Star", "The Fairly OddParents", "The Mighty B!", and "Kanon" to gather the other 8, who are revealed to be Yamada, Marceline, Eileen, Saga, Konata, Trixie, Bessie, and Mai, respectively. As if being the leader of the Nine Warriors weren't enough, Chihiro struggles with her feelings for her crush, Keima Katsuragi. Will she overcome any of these obstacles? Characters See also: List of The Warriors of the Worlds characters The Nine Warriors *Chihiro Kosaka (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) *Yamada (CV: Yukari Tamura Japanese, Brittney Karbowski English) *Marceline Abadeer (CV: Toshimi Kanno Japanese, Olivia Olson English) *Eileen (CV: Kana Hanazawa Japanese, Minty Lewis English) *Saga Bergman (CV: Masumi Asano Japanese, Michelle Ruff English) *Konata Izumi (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese, Wendee Lee English) *Trixie (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese, Dionne Quan English) *Bessie Higgenbottom (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese, Amy Poehler English) *Mai Kawasumi (CV: Yukari Tamura Japanese, Melissa Davis English) Antagonists *Brian Yochizuki (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi Japanese, Greg Ayres English) *Kyouka Kanejo (CV: Yu Kobayashi Japanese, Kristi Kang English) Supporting Characters *Keima Katsuragi (CV: Hiro Shimono Japanese, Chris Patton English) *Elucia de Lute Ima (CV: Kanae Ito Japanese, Luci Christian English) *Ayumi Takahara (CV: Ayana Taketatsu Japanese, Elizabeth Bunch English) *Takashi Kosuda (CV: Atsushi Abe Japanese, Scott Freeman English) *Miharu Takeshita (CV: Yui Horie Japanese, Cherami Leigh English) *Mayu Miyano (CV: Kana Hanazawa Japanese, Jad Saxton English) *Finn the Human (CV: Romi Park Japanese, Jeremy Shada English) *Jake the Dog (CV: Shiro Saito Japanese, John DiMaggio English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka Japanese, Hynden Walch English) *Mordecai (CV: ??? Japanese, J.G. Quintel English) *Rigby (CV: ??? Japanese, Willian Salyers English) *Benson (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Skips (CV: ??? Japanese, Mark Hamill English) *Pops (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Muscle Man (CV: ??? Japanese, Sam Marin English) *Margaret (CV: ??? Japanese, Jamie Haddad English) *Sugar (CV: Yui Horie Japanese, Rebecca Forsadt English) *Salt (CV: Tomo Saeki Japanese, Brianne Siddall English) *Pepper (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi Japanese, Lara Cody English) *Greta (CV: Chinami Nishimura Japanese, Stephanie Sheh English) *Anne (CV: Akiko Nakagawa Japanese, Mari Devon English) *Norma (CV: Sawa Ishige Japanese, Stevie Bloch English) *Phil (CV: Asami Sanada Japanese, Steve Staley English) *Jan (CV: Yuko Sasamoto Japanese, Jim Taggert English) *Alan (CV: Jun Fukushima Japanese, Mona Marshall English) *Kagami Hiiragi (CV: Emiri Kato Japanese, Kari Wahlgren English) *Tsukasa Hirragi (CV: Kaori Fukuhara Japanese, Michelle Ruff English) *Miyuki Takara (CV: Aya Endou Japanese, Karen Strassman English) *Soujirou Izumi (CV: Hirokazu Hiramatsu Japanese, Tony Oliver English) *Happy *Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom (CV: ??? Japanese, Andy Richter English) *Hilary Higgenbottom (CV: ??? Japanese, Megan Cavanagh English) *Penny Lefcowitz (CV: ??? Japanese, Dannah Feinglass English) *Portia Gibbons (CV: ??? Japanese, Grey DeLisle English) *Gwen Wu (CV: ??? Japanese, Jessica DiCicco English) *Mrs. Gibbons (CV: ??? Japanese, Sarah Thyre English) *Yuichi Aizawa (CV: Tomokazu Sugita Japanese; Chris Patton English) *Ayu Tsukimiya (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Brittany Karbowski English) *Nayuki Minase (CV: Mariko Kouda Japanese; Jessica Boone English) *Shiori Misaka (CV: Akemi Sato Japanese; Maggie Flecknoe English) *Makoto Sawatari (CV: Mayumi Iizuka Japanese; Tiffany Terrell English) *Akiko Minase (CV: Yuko Minaguchi Japanese; Joanne Bonasso English) *Sayuri Kurata (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Natalie Arneson English) *Kaori Misaka (CV: Ayako Kawasumi Japanese; Caitlin Glass English) *Jun Kitagawa (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Greg Ayres English) Episodes List of The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds episodes There will be 26 episodes per season. Unfortunately, there is only one season for this series, meaning there are only 26 episodes overall. It will premiere on TV Tokyo in Japan on July 16, 2015 (although it was originally scheduled for January 2015), and it is licensed in English by Funimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks, and it will premiere on Totally Anime Channel, Adult Swim on Toonami, and Funimation Channel in November 2015 (although it was originally scheduled for March 2015). Songs File:It's All Right - Chihiro Kosaka (CV. Asumi Kana)|Opening 1 (episodes 1-13), ending 3 (episode 26) File:B Gata H kei Ending Full -Hadashi no Princess- by Yukari Tamura|Ending 1 (episodes 1-14) File:B Gata H Kei Character Album 04 Renai Master|Opening 2 (episodes 14-20) File:B Gata H Kei Character Album 03 Spoon Hitosaji No Ai|Ending 2 (episodes 15-25) File:HAJIMETE KOI WO SHITA KIOKU|Opening 3 (episodes 21-26) Category:IchokaSuzumi666's Series